Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 August 2015
06:39 I want this GeoDash 2.0 update! :D 06:39 Stupid Apple 06:39 *selfish 06:39 When i had the beta APK i will share 06:39 NMT looks awesome 06:40 Nobody will know how he gets it... 06:41 We must find that where IG have beta APKs 06:41 What if PopCap sees his videos? 06:42 i'd celebrate 06:42 Idk maybe report 06:42 with an impossible round of Deadlocked 06:43 Hi TCLP ! 06:43 I tried to find in Chinese pages, but no sign 06:43 :( 06:43 TheHandsomePlant said he had 06:43 Maybe he has a Group.. 06:44 But he he would upload tomorrow 06:44 Initiate: Shut Down IG 06:44 Search in this community! It's IG group.Maybe in this we find apk 06:44 https://plus.google.com/b/116001805142629346328/communities/112236179735385626426 06:45 he won't upload 06:45 he said in description 06:45 oh 06:45 HE IS A JERK x212672!!19... 06:45 Im unsub IG 06:45 lets report 06:45 yes 06:46 I'm sub then tommorow upload APK 06:46 or blackmail 06:46 or today 06:46 he won't 06:46 ?! OMG :'( :'( 06:46 i should say IG that to upload or 06:46 i'll tell popcap 06:46 I want NMT NOW!!!!! 06:46 to encrypt obb 06:47 He likes Subs and views not fun other people 06:48 hey one guy has Sky City 06:48 he posted link 06:48 I'm gonna e-mail popcap 06:48 on wikia 06:48 really 06:48 yup TCLP 06:48 no 06:48 No 06:48 first blackmail him 06:48 ok 06:48 WHERE? 06:48 >:) 06:48 I WANT THAT SKY! 06:48 in comment 06:48 go to NMT thread 06:49 WEEEEE>>>Goes to NMT Thread 06:51 nope, no download ;( 06:51 All we have to do is wait? :( 06:51 ig will show all noo 06:51 No... 06:51 i wanted to do it 06:51 >: 06:51 BLACKMAIL TIME 06:52 ^ 06:52 I'M ALLERGIC TO WAITING! D: 07:39 omg 07:39 i can't wait 07:39 i will show blueberry 07:39 in Side B party 07:40 yey 07:40 free subs 07:43 man, i can't play PvZ2 anymore cuz my iPad is broken 07:43 play on emulator or phone 07:44 My phone: G.O.N.E. 07:44 i'll ask THP for link 07:44 on talk page 07:44 guys 07:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDnzv1ixCh8 07:44 Emulator: mmmmm... YA 07:44 THP he sleep maybe. it's 9:44 in my country. THP is from my country too 07:45 I'm live in Gryfice, THP lives in Warszawie 07:45 it is same time here 07:45 lol i don't sleep at all 07:45 i always wake up early 07:45 Hmm 07:46 I must complete Frostbite Caves and Lost City to get NMT... I have a new pp.dat -.- 07:46 BTW MP16, how did you use random text? and a sig 07:46 Ask admin 07:47 k but are you sure cuz i am a little scared right now 07:47 why?? 07:47 MelonPult you can skip worlds 07:47 I know but i want passing levels normal 07:48 k 07:48 cuz i don't have any mainspace edit 07:48 ya, that sucks 07:48 or i find another pp.dat with all levels passed (normal pp.dat) 07:48 i told you one 07:49 on my channel comment 07:49 but... phatbeet. in this pp.dat i have a unused plant 07:49 I don't want. Do you know how to delete this? 07:49 idk 07:49 i never wanted to do that 07:50 i am plant hungry (i don't eat them) 07:50 am i can do this? 07:50 Uslessguy gives me his pp.dat's but sometimes his pp.dat don't work. 07:51 And i want rooted Bluestacks 07:51 ADBP Games has a link but torrent link... 07:51 I must download uTorrent and download this? 07:51 It's not illegal because it's not game. It's just rooted emulator 07:53 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cxDstkaeVNfR_IPO362ElZQ8kbU-Zory5eOkIjII_WA/edit?pli=1 07:53 go to Bluestacks AppPlayer and go to the rooted link 07:54 Thanks! :D 07:54 O_O that was strange 07:54 o_o 07:55 wat 07:57 PvZGW2 is futuristic themed? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW THIS???? 07:57 Chat is crowded 07:57 I CAN'T WAIT NYMORE 07:58 NMT 07:58 *ANYMORE 07:58 AND PVZGW2 07:58 i need it 07:58 no GE sucks 07:58 *GW 07:58 GW is shooter stupid game 07:58 that moment of relief when opponent uses Bane and attack then Miracle activates 07:58 idk what are you talking about 07:59 (okay) that's your opinion 07:59 FE lol 07:59 NMT i need IT 07:59 personal opinion is personal 07:59 I WANNA REWIND NPW 07:59 *NOW 07:59 i need NMT 08:00 Popcap, give us NMT!!!!!! 08:00 pls 08:00 I blackmailed IG. 08:00 (i am idiot) 08:01 TCLP lol why you changed channel to PG Gaming 08:01 ... 08:01 Why?? 08:01 THP has a link 08:01 I NEEED LINK 08:02 I MUST SHOW BLUEBERRY FIRST 08:02 no 08:02 I will show it first. 08:02 not really 08:02 bluberry is upcoming premium 08:02 K 08:02 it has also longest name 08:03 24b not working :( 08:03 :( 08:03 why 08:03 it must work 08:03 screenshot? 08:03 in hex edigor 08:03 *editor 08:03 I am a bit amused about how you guys are raging about the beta 08:03 also you go to tutorial vasebreaker 08:04 i did 08:04 how about a join me? 08:04 IYNH beta or not it's new world 08:04 make join me TCLP 08:04 yes 08:04 Sure. The term for that beta is that you are not supposed to leak the damn thing. 08:05 minions confirmed to be cocaine on the inside 08:06 We should capture them 08:06 We could be rich 08:06 My keyboard is broke 08:06 http://www.dailydot.com/lol/minion-toys-cocaine/ 08:06 My best worlds from PvZ 2: 08:06 1. Neon Mixtape Tour 08:06 2. Lost City 08:06 3. Big Wave Beach 08:06 4. Far Future 08:06 5. Wild West 08:06 6. Pirate Seas 08:06 7. Dark Ages 08:06 8. Ancient Egypt 08:07 lol q 08:07 wait for update 08:07 and later 08:07 new world is always favourite 08:07 I knew it 08:07 Minions were evil 08:08 im sad 08:08 why? 08:09 NMT 08:09 looks hard 08:09 easy 08:09 Night/Day 1 looks easy 08:09 Idk 08:09 But idk for other levels 08:09 Maybe likes BWB 08:09 On the one hand, not all the enemies will have their ability active 08:10 On the other hand, the horde can move faster for no reason 08:10 And you are guarantee to have the nastiest music always blaring in endless 08:11 lawl 08:11 at least it has land no water 08:12 https://join.me/461-511-021 08:13 wat 08:14 go there 08:14 aw chat got logged 08:15 How does Crazy Dave fit in Penny if Penny is shorter than him? 08:15 I still feel good that AcradeGo and PlayCow haven't got the update 08:17 brb 08:18 So if me, Hackerboss, and UG upload a videos of NMT nights/days/levels, these channels will be famous! :D 08:20 Thread:416637 08:20 NEW GAME 08:20 JOIN IT. 08:20 Thread:416637 08:22 his 08:22 ?\ 08:22 Ribbit 08:22 Quack 08:22 coooow, I'm a moo 08:23 Summer night ended! 08:23 aww 08:24 My mom thinks that some of you are teens in disguise and says to never meet up with any of you 08:24 cool 08:24 ? 08:24 lol 08:24 so nice of your mom to think so 08:25 even if beta has only night1 08:25 (not sarcasm) 08:25 Tell her that I am an immature teen 08:25 i will hack new plants 08:25 https://join.me/461-511-021 08:25 And yet she seems a bit joyful when my brother wanted to meet up with one of Minecraft comrades 08:25 Hai 2slows 08:25 that still acts like a kid 08:25 what 08:26 They'll still won't believe it 08:26 My mom and dad don't trust all of you and yet they kinda trust my brother's MC friend 08:27 MC friend? 08:27 Minecraft 08:27 Oh 08:27 Yay! My dad plays Lost City right now! 08:27 wat 08:27 he says that day 1 is hard 08:27 gud 4 u 08:27 O_o 08:28 heheh hard 08:28 gud 4 ur dad 08:28 i want see his reaction to IG Gaming NMT XD 08:28 https://join.me/461-511-021 08:28 bwb day 16 08:28 lol XD 08:29 ? 08:29 bwoob 08:30 I doubt that I'll ended video chatting and meeting up with any of the Wikians 08:31 No way 08:31 But in realit 08:31 We are all teens. 08:31 https://join.me/461-511-021 08:31 She doesn't think so 08:31 But we all are 08:31 She thinks one of you can be a 64 year old man 08:32 What the heck. 08:32 :o 08:32 A grandpa in the interet? 08:32 *internet? 08:32 Yes 08:32 He wouldn't last a day 08:32 A grandpa in the internet would be confused. 08:32 sNot me/s 08:32 My grandpa is computer illiterate 08:33 He calls my brother sometimes for help with his high tech and edgy cellphone 08:33 And sometimes computers 08:33 But, that's for another day 08:34 My Bluestacks stuck on Initalizing screen. Anyone have a link to rooted Bluestacks again? 08:34 Not me 08:35 who wants a face reveal of me 08:35 as if I'll actually do it 08:35 because someone 08:35 actually 08:35 posted 08:35 a 08:35 picture 08:35 of 08:35 ME 08:35 ON 08:35 THE 08:35 INTERNET 08:36 . 08:36 OOOOO 08:36 Well, sometimes I tend to be curious, but not really. 08:36 rly 08:36 my english teacher did it 08:36 he posted it on facebook 08:36 loololololololl 08:37 Untag yourself 08:37 It's my other account 08:37 my normal IRL account 08:37 ok 08:37 Nobody else knows about my LWB account 08:38 I know 08:38 But untag yourself while you can 08:39 There's already 22 likes 08:39 oh noes 08:39 He also posted my testicle monster art from our last activity 08:39 OOOOOOOOOH 08:39 OOOOOOOOOH MY 08:39 WHY THE TETSICLE MONSTER 08:40 How can you write that word? 08:40 mk 08:40 MK 08:40 Because they do 08:40 MysteryKing 08:41 MelonPult16 08:41 im online 08:41 TMS 08:41 Good 08:42 yes? 08:43 @Ilikeduck 08:43 you mean TESTICLE? 08:44 MelonPult16 08:44 ]pm 08:44 ok 08:44 IT'S RAINING 08:44 IT'S FALLING 08:44 LOLO BONG IS SNORING 08:45 My grandparents are dead 08:45 :( 08:46 Aw, that stinks. 08:46 Yeah 08:46 I once bit my grandmother's finger 08:46 Both my maternal and paternal parents are still alive and kicking 08:46 NMT link :( 08:46 My maternal grandfather had a serious disease, but he's pretty much fine now. 08:46 You have? 08:47 I suddenly don't want NMT now 08:47 since they added in a disco ball to the lawn 08:47 because DISCO WAS IN THE 70'S 08:50 MelonPult16 08:53 Hi 08:59 Do you have to have Xbox live! to play Original Plants vs Zombies? 09:00 It is expensive,but I saved some money,plus,it's chipped. 09:00 No, i don't have. 09:00 In my country, no one sell this and it is tooooooo expensive! 09:01 Leaving... 09:01 Sure 09:02 Me too 09:02 I am from Vietnam 09:02 If i want to buy this, I have to work about 1 year! 09:03 ! 09:04 :? 09:13 girls hit your hallelujah 09:24 I'm back taking an Asperger's test, but I see everyone's gone. 09:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDnzv1ixCh8 09:25 YES 09:25 IT'S AWESOME 09:25 I NEVER EXPECTED THIS 09:25 We must find APK 09:25 BUT I LOVE IT 09:25 YEAHHH 09:25 *Caps lock off 09:25 9 09:25 I got 30 points over 50 at the test 09:25 10!!! 09:28 Hello 09:29 Hello 09:29 Got your test result huh? 09:29 It was an Asperger's test 09:29 The Periodical exams are today and tomorrow 09:29 Oh. 09:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDnzv1ixCh8 09:30 Jam 09:30 Uhhh 09:30 Yes 09:30 Awesome 09:30 So it's around this area: 26-31 gives a borderline indication of an autism spectrum disorder. It is also possible to have aspergers or mild autism within this range. 09:30 But the internet isn't really trustworthy 09:31 Yep. 09:31 You still need your doctor for a proper examination 09:31 But I would say that the result is quite something to worry about 09:33 We'll probably never have time for a doctor 09:33 k 09:33 And my mom keeps rejecting that I have a mental disease 09:33 i don't have nmt 09:33 I doubt it, since she isn't that truthful 09:33 Everyone has to lie sometimes. 09:34 She might be afraid that she could hurt you. 09:34 On the other hand, my father straight up tells me that I'm crazy. And I'm still successful. 09:34 And when I say about that mom and dad's relationship is a mistake, I can't trust neither of them. 09:34 My mom says that her friend was supposed to date him, but it didn't work. 10:54 But what about Castle in the Sky? D: 10:54 https://www.facebook.com/groups/Plantsvs.Zombies2VietNam/?fref=ts 10:54 I have fast net 10:55 Piotrek NMT is better XD 10:55 darn 10:55 i need to join it 10:55 International worlds are always bettee 10:55 But Hackerboss are arleady in this grou 10:55 *better 10:56 Yeah, then let's complain about nmo mini-games in the recent worlds, when PvZ2C has 3 xd 10:56 tako 10:57 they don't have nmt 10:57 Hey o/ 10:57 WTH? 10:57 Hi! 10:57 It's just matter of time :P 10:57 hi 10:57 Does anyone know IG Gaming FB? 10:58 yes 10:58 rai 10:58 Link! 10:58 hold on 10:58 pvz2 info doesn't have link 10:58 he said ao 10:58 *so 10:59 UG https://www.facebook.com/raicamatden?fref=nf 10:59 IG Facebook 10:59 chat tonight feels boring 11:00 Hmm 11:00 I cannot find which group 11:00 So... how IG have this beta APK? 11:01 I do not know which group he is in 11:01 gh 11:01 I hope PopCap does not give him 11:02 Welcome back 11:02 wb 11:02 Well. 11:02 he joimed beta group 11:02 only way 11:02 E-mail time...... 11:02 but they wouldn't add 11:03 What? 11:03 IG 11:03 Let`s wait for thp 11:03 He joined PVZ2's beta group? 11:04 Serach PvZ2 Beta 11:04 wow 11:04 just planted and already fightin' 11:04 they grow up soooo fast 11:04 Hi! 11:05 i tried pvz2 beta 11:05 helloes to those who just came 11:05 I AM MAD 11:05 I HATE IG 11:05 becUse of this 11:05 You tried? 11:05 wat 11:05 e`srerwete4yrrtuyt 11:06 I give up 11:06 -_- 11:07 So IG Gaming.. how can get the Beta? 11:07 He hack? 11:07 He found? 11:07 He found on group (if this true seraching PvZ 2 Beta's and other groups on Google+ and Facebook) 11:07 Lol 11:08 Chineses hate the new world 11:08 CITS, I mean 11:08 i can haz beta 11:08 lol 11:08 I'm back. 11:09 I hate fu***** IG. He loves subs not fun other peoples 11:09 DIE IG 11:09 I WANMA NMT 11:09 HE MANIPULATES EVERYONE 11:09 Too much inpatients... 11:09 IG 11:09 has NMT 11:10 What if he contacted with PopCap? 11:10 I know. 11:10 STOP! I say to PopCap this channel and video right now! My brain was exploded!! 11:10 Or i want wait when THP enter the chat 11:10 to give APK 11:11 Hi! 11:11 hi 11:11 Su[ 11:11 o/ 11:11 *Sup 11:11 i know of NMT day 1 11:11 before anyone tells me. 11:11 K 11:11 but... its too long of a wait 11:11 Wait till everybody else gets immature..... 11:11 Hi! 11:12 BACK FROM THE DEAD 11:12 Sup (PM) 11:12 Maybe in this page? https://www.facebook.com/pages/Plants-vs-Zombies-El-Mejor-juego-de-Popcap/ 11:12 how did IG even get 3.8.8 *or beta of 3.9.1* 11:12 amirite? 11:12 melonpult16 11:12 "Sorry, this page isn't available 11:12 11:12 The link you followed may be broken, or the page may have been removed." 11:12 le cri 11:12 https://www.facebook.com/pages/Plants-vs-Zombies-El-Mejor-juego-de-Popcap/614019458609295?fref=ts 11:12 sorry bad link 11:12 anti rabid fanbases 11:12 I think I found something 11:12 k 11:13 you do know theres no APK there right melonpult? 11:13 This APK is a drug 11:13 you're addicted to finding it 11:13 Maybe in something group or page on Facebook 11:13 TCLP what you find? 11:13 ]nothing yet tho 11:13 LE CRI 11:14 I GOT NOTHING 11:14 I agree with Lolwutburger. 11:14 _-_ 11:14 i have heard that you can join a beta 11:14 YOU LITTLE CHEEKY 11:14 but i dont know what beta 11:14 program 11:14 thing 11:14 :o 11:14 We never knew this in previous updates 11:15 I NEED NMT 11:15 I CAN'T CALM DOWN 11:15 ...dont we all -_- 11:15 https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/116097096992965278669 11:15 idk 11:15 i asked to join nos 11:16 *now 11:16 Too much Addictive Playing Kards..... 11:16 Ask 11:16 tclp 11:16 hey 11:16 .... 11:16 TCLP ? 11:16 Hey please 11:17 respond> 11:17 you know whats funny. when IG gaming showed just the world and such, THP thought it was fake 11:17 ...then that changed when there was gameplay. 11:17 tclp please hear this 11:18 I found maybe 11:18 wait 11:18 That's So Raven returning.... 11:18 i search in very good channel youtube about pvz 2 beta's 11:18 Bring back Cory in the House! 11:18 And? 11:18 Also, well sup back. 11:18 VERY GOOD DESTROYS UTTP 11:19 hi 11:19 Sup 11:19 wintah 11:19 Hi guys! 11:19 See, kids are coming to chat! 11:19 Hey Valiant! 11:20 wait wait maybe i found link 11:20 ... 11:20 Long time no see 11:20 hi 11:20 Hi! 11:20 I doubt it, Fomok 11:20 i was about to say that 11:20 Heheh 11:21 I must go. Good Luck in apk. finding :P Bye o/ 11:21 Still ValiantSoldier, toughen yourself up. 11:21 By o/ 11:21 o/ 11:21 lolk 11:22 but wheres pinkgirl 11:22 Not here yet 11:22 wh 11:22 I dunno 11:22 So Fomok, was that the link? 11:22 wait! 11:22 @UG, PM 11:23 lleeeeeekk 11:23 ngggg 11:23 it's a troll 11:24 wait is swearing still allowed 11:24 yup 11:24 arg 11:24 fudge 11:24 i bet he is prepearing a troll face 11:24 ship 11:24 i have a google+ community 11:24 anyone wanna join 11:24 20 mods 11:25 what community 11:25 pvz? 11:25 about everthing 11:25 i am now makin videos 11:25 but i have been spammed 11:26 want moderator 11:26 securitys been gone awry 11:26 Howdy! 11:24 20 mods 11:25 what community 11:25 pvz? 11:25 about everthing 11:25 i am now makin videos 11:25 but i have been spammed 11:26 want moderator 11:26 securitys been gone awry 11:26 Howdy! 11:27 http://www.mediafire.com/download/3i6yu0jf9525m7l/Plants+vs.+Zombies+2+v1.4.rar 11:27 howdy howdy howdy 11:27 hi pink 11:27 (blover) 11:27 Wb Valiant 11:27 http://www.mediafire.com/download/3i6yu0jf9525m7l/Plants+vs.+Zombies+2+v1.4.rar 11:27 Guess what is that?? 11:27 long time 11:27 * Pinkgirl234 hugs WintahMhelon 11:27 i see pink has growed so much 11:27 Hi Pink! Perfect timing! 11:27 way more 11:27 than me 11:27 Is.. that.. NMT...? 11:27 @Fomok 11:27 What do you mean grown more? 11:27 No. it's my PvZ 1 MOD! 11:28 * hugs back 11:28 http://www.mediafire.com/download/3i6yu0jf9525m7l/Plants+vs.+Zombies+2+v1.4.rar 11:28 Plz download. It's my PvZ 1 Mod 11:28 ... 11:28 What does it change? @Melon 11:28 Oh fomok.. -_- 11:28 Howdy, Pepsi! 11:28 lolno 11:28 it couldbe virus 11:28 Hey Pepsi! 11:28 Hello. 11:29 what the hell 11:29 why does you have a background oh 11:29 IN THIS http://vk.com/its_about_time IT'S A APK MAYBE! EVERYONE Searcing! 11:29 NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Bikini+Zombie&name2=Pepsicola45 11:30 CSS changes here lately 11:30 what 11:30 ug 11:30 KILL THAT WITH WILDFIRE 11:30 ill 11:30 be back 11:30 oh no 11:30 its here 11:30 There is not Fomok 11:30 ;( 11:30 oh.. 11:30 Okay then: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Bikini+Zombie&name2=Crazyzombie168 11:31 Oh dang 11:31 not the usual love calculator 11:31 ah 11:31 huh 11:31 No Chinese has either 11:31 Even Markomato 11:31 2 2 5 7 2 6 8 5 7 11:31 help 11:31 back 11:31 sos 11:31 I was drawing Rick and Morty fanart 11:31 help 11:32 why 11:32 what happened 11:32 stephen dickson invaded 11:32 heheh 11:32 dickson 11:32 its real 11:32 oh 11:32 he deleted my community 11:32 who's that 11:32 that sucks 11:32 how'd he do it 11:32 THP is here 11:32 *online 11:32 Sup 11:32 a fucking dumb group named uttp 11:32 Howdy, Burger! 11:32 he used an a;t 11:32 alt 11:32 omg 11:33 yayayayaaqaqayaq`ayuf`bgifbriubgerb'er 11:33 b 11:33 ebgerberb 11:33 ebg 11:33 eb 11:33 ] 11:33 Waht 11:33 somewhat 11:33 hoping for NMT 11:33 Are we getting socks again? 11:33 what's uttp 11:33 Hackerboss do you have APK?? 11:33 No 11:33 no 11:33 oh :( 11:33 @Pink 11:33 he hacked my community 11:33 THP doesn't have NMT ;( 11:33 he asked for where you got screenshot 11:33 I just did a PvZ2 style GW2 Citron 11:33 cool 11:33 on NMT thread 11:34 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:34 ;( 11:34 ok guys 11:34 http://fav.me/d95h5tx 11:34 he deleted it 11:34 now im reportedf 11:34 can't you people just be patient and just wait for the official release of NMT 11:34 my account is banned 11:34 fuck 11:34 What the 11:35 ah 11:35 What the what? 11:35 it said you have been banned for spam 11:35 holy shit 11:35 i even didnt spam 11:35 i was an innocent one 11:35 What on 11:35 fuck you stephen 11:35 Care to link it to us 11:35 (imp) (imp pirate zombie) (zombie bull rider) (bugbotimp) (imp monk zombie) (announcer imp) (imp dragon) (mermaid imp) (dodo rider zombie) (yeti imp) (lost city imp) (importer) THE IMPS HAVE HI-JACKED THIS CHAT! 11:35 hijack 11:36 that means 11:36 i made a new community 11:36 private 11:36 I HAVE TO POST FAAAAAAAAMILY AUTO MART QUOTES 11:36 anyone wanna ajoin 11:36 (catapult zombie) 11:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X03iP0Uhmck 11:36 Actually 11:37 Thre is already an emote limit. only 4 now 11:37 Someone should mod PvZ 1 to re-texture the (catapult zombie) to look like the main guy from the Family Auto Mart ads. 03:48 174 03:48 173 03:48 172 03:48 171 03:49 10:49! 03:49 120... 119... 118... 03:49 *gets tired* 03:49 1 minute left 03:49 Let's talk something! 03:49 I want to talk more about NMT :( 03:49 NMT or how we hate IG? 03:49 No, you not xd 03:50 10:50 PM! Bye O/ \O 03:50 Good night! 03:50 Bye 03:50 Good Night 03:50 Bajjj! o/ 03:50 Bye o/ 03:50 NNNUUUU 03:50 Do widzenia! 03:50 Arivederci! 03:50 Adios amigo 03:50 Aufwiedersehen! 03:50 Its morining here. Technically, 11:50 AM . 03:50 Auf Wiedersehen 03:51 oh damnit 03:51 :D 03:51 Back 03:51 Technically is 17:51 xd 03:51 Dang whoah 03:51 I have been AFK for minutes Lelz 03:51 eh 03:51 11:51 in America, bruh 03:52 murica? Ok. 03:52 11:52 PM in the Philippines peeps 03:52 10:52AM here 03:52 How to unpack PvZOnline graphic? 03:52 idk 03:52 but someone has 03:52 Hey UG. Any very big highlighted discussions people have been busy talking about? 03:52 before 03:52 Maybe by looking at the source? 03:53 hi 03:53 Hi Moonshan 03:53 o/ 03:53 does anybody know why ig gaming hasnt uploaded night 2 yet? 03:54 Nope?: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Bikini+Zombie&name2=Pepsicola45 03:54 Hi Sunshine 03:54 Hi Moon 03:54 Because is Day 1 :D 03:54 because appernalty, night 2 and onward crash 03:54 @moonshan 03:54 Let me see if I can get some images by looking at the sources of the game 03:54 *apperantly 03:54 I have 3.9.1 beta 03:54 k 03:54 Bruh. 03:54 Hi cavia and pinky 03:54 But i can't give link. 03:54 I gotta go. Bye. Find 3.9.1. Hackers. Wish those of best of luck. 03:54 Hola Moonshan 03:55 Bye bruh. 03:55 of course you do Fomok 03:55 ok 03:55 link to 3.9.1 is... 03:55 3 03:55 2 03:55 1 03:55 lol 03:55 (troll) 03:55 has anybody seen this? 03:55 Fomok, you are so (stunion) :D 03:55 :D 03:55 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150813144335/plantsvszombies/images/8/85/Przechwytywanie.JPG 03:55 I know 03:56 it's my thing 03:56 i hack YouTube 03:56 you did it?? 03:56 Yes 03:56 oh ok 03:56 I'm glad its you 03:56 Yeah, and ponys isn't popular in internet xd 03:56 and no ig gaming 03:56 aren't* 03:56 I hack YouTube (epic) 03:56 *not 03:57 NMT day/night 1 looks awesome!!! 03:57 (magicmushroom) I did! 03:57 i forgot this window was open 03:57 o/ o/ 03:57 brb 03:57 but you just came in 03:58 Hackerboss 03:58 (piotrek1113) 03:58 See this: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150813144335/plantsvszombies/images/8/85/Przechwytywanie.JPG 03:58 :c 03:58 (MelonPult16) 03:58 (Fomok Games 03:58 Fomok Games 03:58 meh my old avatar 03:58 (Piotrek1113) 03:59 Meh :c 03:59 You must create a your own meme 03:59 *deadly stares* 03:59 o/ 04:00 GTG 04:00 See ya later. 04:00 GTG? Gotta go? 04:00 yes 04:00 FAST! 04:00 xD 04:01 In the Summertime 04:01 It was raining here hours ago 04:02 It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. 04:02 It's loving in the Summertime. 04:02 Nevermind 04:02 Anyone want free premium plants?? 04:02 Summertime = (Strawburst) 04:02 The Mungo jerry one. 04:02 No? Yes>: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Bikini+Zombie&name2=Pepsicola45 04:02 *Yes? 04:03 That dang site hates the only shipping I support. 04:03 Why?! :'( XD http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Piotrek1113&name2=MelonPult16 04:03 And that is? @Xenons 04:03 Shroom-shroom, Mush-shroom 04:03 Golden Freddy X Flandre Scarlet 04:03 THANK GOD! 04:03 Oh... 04:03 NNNNOOOOOO!!!: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Crazyzombie168&name2=Pinkgirl234 04:03 Sry, but I'm hetero xd 04:03 Dude 04:03 hi 04:03 o/ 04:04 Sorry, computer crashed 04:04 never ship me with any random user okay 04:04 @Pink: Lolno 04:04 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Pinkgirl234&name2=Pinkgirl234 04:04 20% 04:04 IG Gaming hack free premium plants. He has a cactus and otehr plants for FREE. He not buy 04:04 Could you guys 04:04 I thought, that ponies loves everyone xd 04:04 love* 04:04 hi 04:04 MAYDAY MAYDAY! THE SHIP IS SINKING!: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=PrincessKitty&name2=Pinkgirl234 04:05 Dude Melon, just buy Google Play card xd 04:05 Instead of hacking :P 04:05 Hey Sacurier 04:05 I did that. It ends horribly. 04:05 Hi! 04:05 Piotrek 04:05 Why? 04:06 Can you stop involving other users in your games when they've asked you so many times not to do it? 04:06 Its not a ggof idea. 04:06 MAYDAY! THE SHIP IS SINKING!: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=PrincessKitty&name2=Pinkgirl234 04:06 Me? 04:06 ... 04:06 Not you Ls 04:06 One more thing: 04:07 I prefer boys to like and love thank you 04:07 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=R.+Budd+Dwyer&name2=Cavia+porcellus 04:07 I'm disappoint. 04:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXwyGa7r1dE 04:07 Longest Pinata ever 04:07 wth 04:07 A level that has five waves. 04:08 But it's very long 04:08 Takes 50 minute 04:08 Xenons has a bigger chance than Radons with R.B.D. 04:08 More Yuri inbound: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Pepsicola45&name2=Crazyzombie168 04:08 Also, the dang site says I'm more likely to fall in love with BUL9 than Reimu's left armpit. 04:09 (ghostpepper) x (lavaguava) ? 04:09 Yaoi? Or would it be straight?: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=DeathZombi&name2=Crazyzombie168 04:09 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Lava%20Guava&name2=Ghost%20Pepper 04:09 Not bad 04:10 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Pepper-pult&name2=Ghost+Pepper 04:10 Lava guava is powerful. Ghost pepper. Its got an not bad damage factor. 04:11 My opnion. 04:11 I'm hanging onto this ship for as long as I live: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Pepsicola45&name2=Crazyzombie168 04:12 Howdy! 04:12 soft apk out yet? 04:12 Nope 04:12 also, WHY U SO HARD TO BEAT ISAAC 04:12 im fighting myself and i cant win 04:13 What if lost city was replaced with Indiana jones music? With some pvz 2 wave music with it. 04:13 Lsfarzam PM 04:13 Lost city music. 04:14 (imp) THE IMPS HAVE HIJACKED THIS THREAD! (imp) 04:14 Stop that. 04:14 Its getting annoying. 04:14 (gangartuar 04:14 0 04:14 The imps tell you to stop 04:14 @IMCR 04:15 Imps, dont make me make Daddy Zomboss come down and kick you all down to the underworld. 04:15 Shoot! >:(:("> 04:15 ... 04:15 @MN: I'm derailing this chat. Only post Imps. 04:15 (gargantuar) My imps! 04:15 i forgot to close the window again 04:15 no 04:15 04:15 Get rekt, get on my level B) 04:15 @IMCR 04:15 * Pinkgirl234 wonders if Cavia is still there 04:16 no 04:16 Gotta go. 04:16 (importer) The Imps are setting up camp in this chat. Only post Imps or get blown up by Imp Punts! (importer) 04:17 I DID IT! 04:17 SCREW YOU ISAAC! 04:17 04:17 (Zomboss) ZOMBOSS CALLS THE F*CKING IMPS BACK UP AND SPANK THEM BECAUSE THEY'VE BEEN NAUGHTY! (Zomboss) 04:17 ... 04:18 And then the imps were punted to the underworld. 04:18 The End. 04:18 yep 04:18 Chop chop everyone, back to hacking the obb. 04:18 (stunion) this look so Imp-orted! 04:18 So does Dandelion. 05:33 I wonder if a NMT party will have (tombraiser) (oh) 05:33 Come little users I'll take thee away 05:33 nah 05:33 :3 05:33 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150813173157/plantsvszombies/images/a/a4/Imp_Thread_Derail.png 05:33 Ununoctium Radiation Check 05:34 Into a land of plants and zombies 05:34 Wikia and the Pied Pinkgirl 05:34 http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/23880241.jpg 05:34 Guys if there was Plants vs Zombies, how about Plants vs Weeds? 05:34 :P 05:34 Weeds are plants 05:34 Weeds are plants so it would be PvP 05:34 Radon Mixtape Tour. 05:34 But weeds. Are what stops plants from frowing 05:35 * growing 05:35 @Pink: Okay, so Plants vs. Zombies 3 is going to be Zombots vs. Weeds? AWESOME! 05:35 (spikeweed) 05:35 Wait wuu 05:35 Ununoctium Mixtape Tour 05:35 How about Plants vs Pizza? 05:35 Yum, pizza! 05:36 Neon Mixtape epatxiM noeN 05:36 It will be just Zomboss hallucinating plants. 05:36 @Xenons: Let me guess, he smoked too much weed? 05:36 Or apparently, Plants vs Vampires 05:36 Yep 05:36 If there were zombies, how about vampires? 05:37 DId I kill chat? ;-; 05:37 Better yet, why not ALL kinds of cliche horror monsters? 05:37 Can i be an asshole and link DA 3.0 here? 05:37 YES 05:37 whoa 05:37 k 05:37 @Peachy: You talking to me? 05:37 If Lily Pad was a human version 05:37 no 05:37 would he be a merman? 05:38 To masterninja 05:38 Oh god 05:38 << Like dis 05:38 Probably a Fisherman. 05:38 Not humanising 05:38 Okay what plant ships does thou users like> 05:38 Someone should mod PvZ 2 so instead of raising a thumb when he dies, (fisherman zombie) raises the middle finger. 05:39 We need 1Zulu for dat. 05:39 K m8 05:39 @Pinkgirl: http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Marigold&name2=Sunflower 05:40 stop 05:40 How about a boy x girl? 05:40 oh wait 05:40 Lolno 05:40 YES! 05:40 I have no PvZ shippings. 05:40 Not even your precious Spider-Man can save you: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150813173157/plantsvszombies/images/a/a4/Imp_Thread_Derail.png 05:41 PeashooterXSunflower 05:41 The dang love calculator hates the only shiping I support. 05:41 How about 05:41 Pinkgirl234 and Xenons 05:41 @Peachy: Too bad she dumped her for (marigold) #Yuri 05:41 She'd get bored quickly. 05:41 Puh-lz 05:41 Fume - shrrom x Droom - shroom 05:42 Droom? Wth?? 05:42 Etymology 1edit 05:42 PIE root 05:42 *dʰrewgʰ- 05:42 From Dutch droom. 05:42 05:42 Nounedit 05:42 droom ‎(plural drome) 05:42 05:42 dream 05:42 Etymology 2edit 05:42 PIE root 05:42 *dʰrewgʰ- 05:42 From Dutch dromen. 05:42 05:42 Verbedit 05:42 droom ‎(present droom, present participle dromende, past participle gedroom) 05:42 It thinks Xenons is more likely to fall in love with me than Reimu's left armpit. 05:42 Funnily enough, we still don't know whether Doom-shroom is male or female. 05:42 kewl 05:42 I say male. 05:43 same 05:43 Cactus x Inserboyplant 05:43 What does the guidebook say? 05:43 Doom shroom is so malish 05:43 IDK. 05:43 I say it's a robot from the year 2999. 05:43 Why can't we have an active owner of the guidebook? 2015 08 13